


Цветок

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Цветок в альбоме как воспоминание о давнем прошлом.





	Цветок

Как только загляну в альбом,  
Цветок чудесный вижу в нем.  
Фиалки, розы, маргаритки —  
А в голове лишь звуки скрипки.

И все они как на подбор,  
Прекрасный, радужный набор!  
Но вот вдруг я, альбом листая,  
Увидела чужой цветок.

Не хризантема, не вьюнок,  
А мрачный, смятый весь цветок!  
Как будто кто-то был так зол,  
Что его бросил и ушел.

Весь черный, словно опаленный,  
И чьим же горем затушенный?  
А почему он почернел,  
А почему сейчас он цел?

Не маргаритка, не фиалка,  
То роза черная лежала,  
Я вспомнила этот цветок,  
И будто бы по коже ток!

Ведь это я его сжигала  
Для игрового ритуала,  
Мы ведь с сестрой его достали  
И по двору тогда таскали!

Ну, а потом, устав играть,  
Мы положили его спать  
В мой разрисованный альбом,  
И позабыли мы о нем!

Как только загляну в альбом,  
Цветочек мрачный вижу в нем.  
Не хризантема, не фиалка,  
И скрипка в голове устала…


End file.
